Typically, an armrest is substantially vertical and flush with the seat back in a non-use position, and is substantially perpendicular to the seat back in an in-use position. Many seat backs can be positioned to various reclining positions in addition to a substantially upright position. Because the armrests are used with the seat backs in both upright and reclined positions, and by people of all shapes and sizes, it is desirable to vary the in-use position of the armrest relative to the seat back to provide the occupant with the desired arm support.
While there are armrests that enable such adjustments, those mechanisms are typically ratchet type mechanisms which offer only a limited number of in-use positions. There is a need for an armrest mechanism which can provide an infinite number of in-use positions.